Journey to the past
by Lara Kingsley
Summary: Trois mois après la bataille d'Endor, Han, Leia, Luke et Lando se rendent sur Corellia pour rencontrer la présidente de la planète, une certaine Mayra Solo... Nouveau chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre 1

Kyle West, ex-commando d'élite de l'armée corellienne et garde du corps de la présidente Mayra Solo, assurait la garde devant les apprtements de la présidente. La jeune femme profitait de sa première journée de repos depuis l'annonce de la chute de l'Empire, trois mois plus tôt. Ayant farouchement combattu l'Empire en territoire corellien la présidente avait vite communiqué avec les leaders de l'Alliance rebelle pour les assurer de son soutien quant à l'établissement d'une Nouvelle République. Le garde du corps savait à quel point sa protégée avait besoin de ce moment de répit, surtout aujourd'hui pensait-il, et il avait interdit à tous ses coseillers de venir la troubler. Donc quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dash Krane, le plus proche collaborateur de la jeune femme, courir vers les appartements présidentiels.

Kyle: Conseiller Krane, ne vous ai-je pas prévenu que madame la présidente désirait ne pas être dérangé?

Dash: Voyons Kyle oublie les formalités! Et je sais très bien que c'est toi qui l'a poussé à prendre du repos. Nous savons tous les deux que Mayra déteste rester inactive.

Kyle: C'est justement madame la présidente qui m'a demandé de veillez à ce que personne ne vienne la troubler. Krane, avez-vous au moins une idée de quel jour nous sommes?

Le militaire avait mis l'accent sur le "madame la présidente". Qui croyait-il être ce Dash Krane pour parler de leur chef d'état en utilisant son prénom? Peu de gens étaient autorisé à de telle familiarité envers la jeune femme.

Dash: Peu importe quel jour nous sommes Kyle! Je dois immédiatement voir Mayra.

Kyle: C'est capitaine West, conseiller Krane! Madame la présidente ne veut et ne doit pas être dérangé. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre?

Cette fois-ci il avait aggripé le conseiller par le bras et avait encore plus appuyé sur le "madame la présidente".

Kyle: Vous n'avez donc aucune cervelle? Il y a vingt et un ans aujourd'hui Dark Vader tuait le président Solo et la première dame et il y a quatorze ans...

Dash: Je sais quel jour nous sommes, capitaine West. C'est justement à propos de se qui s'est passé il y a quatorze ans que je tiens à parler à May... à madame la présidente.

West réfléchit un instant à se qu'il devait faire. Devait-il déranger le repos de la présidente? Il n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse. Les portes des appartements présidentiels s'ouvrirent alors sur une grande, mais frêle jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde foncée et aux yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Mayra: Kyle je croyais avoir demandé à ne pas être dérangé!

Kyle: Toutes mes excuses madame la présidente, mais le conseiller Drake insiste. Il dit vouloir vous parler à propos des évênements d'il y a quatorze ans.

Mayra: Dash... Chaque année depuis votre entrée en fonction il y a cinq ans vous venez me voir en me disant que vous avez une piste quant à l'endroit où se trouverait mon frère. L'an passé j'ai perdu deux mois en allant sur cette foutue citée des nuages de Bespin et toujours rien! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette année vos informations sont véridiques? Qu'elles ne vont pas nous mener à un nouveau cul-de-sac? J'ai trop souffert au cour des quatorze dernières années, j'aimerais bien tourner la page.

Dash: Mayra...

Le capitaine dévisagea le conseiller avant d'interroger la jeune femme du regard. Celle-ci soupira avant de se tourner vers son conseiller, attendant des explications.

Dash: Madame la présidente, cette fois-ci nous sommes certain... Avez-vous regardé les hollonews dernièment?

Mayra: J'ai été passablement occupé dernièment conseiller. J'ai une planète à diriger, vous savez!

Dash: Durant vos négociations avec les leaders de l'Alliance rebelle, ils ne vous ont pas parlé du général qui a mené les troupes rebelles lors de la bataille d'Endor?

Mayra: Très peu... Je sais seulement que c'est un cargo corellien YT-1300 piloté par un certain général Lando Calrissian qui a détruit l'Étoile Noire.

Dash: Ce cargo YT-1300 est le Faucon Millenium dont le propriétaire est un certain Han Solo, général de l'Alliance rebelle. Les informations coroborent, madame la présidente, et je dois avouer que l'hollogramme du général Solo, envoyé par le QG de l'Alliance, est plutôt frappant.

Mayra: Ah oui?

Le conseiller sortit un petit disque de sa poche, le déposa dans sa paume e appuya sur un des boutons. Un hollogramme de Han Solo apparut.

Mayra: C'est lui! On... on dirait père...

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Le capitaine West sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière le prit et s'essuya les yeux avant d'examiner de plus près l'hollogramme de celui qu'elle attendait depuis exactement quatorze ans. Elle se retourna vers son garde du corps et se jeta dans ses bras.

Mayra: Kyle! On l'a retrouvé! On a retrouvé Han!

Kyle: Je suis très heureux pour vous madame la présidente.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il avait lui aussi longtemps espéré le retour de son ami d'enfance. À bout de souffle la jeune femme se défit de cette étreinte et se tourna vers Krane.

Mayra: Dash, allez me chercher votre père. Nous devons organiser le retour de mon frère.

La jeune femme ouvrit les portes de ses appartements et y fit pénétré son garde du corps laissant seul le conseiller. Ce dernier soupira. Il était jaloux de la relation de grande amitié qui unissait la présidente à l'homme qui la protégeait 24h/24, 7jours/7. Kyle West avait été un des meilleurs amis du jeune Han Solo et lorsqu'il avait quitté Corellia West avait prit sur lui de veiller sur la jeune Mayra alors âgée de 13 ans. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient quant à la véritable nature de leur relation et cela agaçait Krane au plus haut point. Il regarda les portes closes des appartements de la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

Drake Krane était assis à la terrase de sa villa de la campagne corellienne. Tout comme le reste de la galaxie il savourait l'annonce de la destruction de la seconde Étoile noire et de la mort de l'empereur Palpatine. Mais cette journée revêtait une toute autre signification pour l'ancien sénateur. Vingt et un ans auparavant son meilleur ami, Jayson Solo, et son épouse étaient assasiné par Dark Vader et sept ans plus tard leur fils, Han, quittait Corellia pour ne jamais y revenir.

Dash: Père!

Drake: Sur la terrase Dashwood.

Le vieil homme se leva et acceuillit son fils.

Drake: D'où viens-tu?

Dash: Du palais présidentiel.

Le regard du père se fit dur et il invita son fils à s'assoire à ses côtés.

Drake: Je t'avais prévenu Dashwood. Mayra n'est pas n'est elle-même aujourd'hui.

Dash: Je sais père, mais j'avais une nouvelle à communiquer à Mayra.

Un droïd vint leur apporter deux bières corellienne.

Drake: Et quel est cette nouvelle?

Dash: J'ai retrouvé Han.

Le père resta d'un calme olympien et prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Drake: Et qu'est donc devenu ce cher Han cette fois-ci? Si je me rappèle bien il a été docteur sur Alderaan, pilote de pod racer sur Tatoïne, barman sur Ord Mantel et chanteur dans un cabaret de Coruscant.

Dash: Ton protégé est un des leaders de l'Alliance rebelle.

drake: Que dis-tu?

Dash: L'homme qui a mené les forces de l'Alliance lors de la bataille d'Endor: le général Han Solo.

Le patriarche se leva et fit quelques pas.

Drake: Dashwood, tu en es absolument certain? Je ne veux pas dénigrer tes années de recherche, mais elles ont toutes mené à des cul de sac.

Dash: Père cette fois-ci je suis sur à 100. J'ai eu confirmation de l'Amiral Ackbar, le chef de la flotte rebelle. Et regarde cet hollograme de lui, c'est le portrait de Jayson Solo.

Il tendit le disque à son père qui l'étudia attentivement. Il retrouvait le vieil ami qu'il avait perdu. Han Solo était vraiment la copie de son père, excepté pour ses yeux. Il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Drake: Qu'a dit Mayra?

Dash: "Allez me chercher votre père. Nous devons organiser le retour de mon frère."

Drake: Alors organisons son retour.

À Suivre


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Assis dans l'aire de repos du Faucon Millenium Han Solo et Lando Calrissian initiaient Luke Skywalker aux secrets du sabbac. Le jedi commençait à comprendre les règles du jeu lorsque sa soeur jumelle, la princesse Leia, pénétra dans le vaisseau.

Leia: Encore à jouer au sabbac?

Han: Il faut bien que Luke apprenne!

Luke: Alors Leia, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau au conseil provisoire?

Leia: Ça vous dirait de partir de Coruscant?

Lando: Et quitter cet ennui mortel? Quand partons-nous?

La jeune femme souria devant l'enthousiasme des trois hommes.

Leia: Demain. C'est une mission diplomatique, mais Mon Mothma insiste pour que vous m'accompagnez.

Luke: Et où allons-nous?

Leia: Corellia.

Le visage de Han blanchit alors subitement et ilse recalla dans son siège.

Han: Euh... Ne comptez pas sur moi, désolez!

Leia: Mais je pensais voyager à bord du Faucon, il est, après tout, le vaisseau le plus rapide de la flotte.

Han: Tu peux voyager à bord du Faucon. Lando va t'y emmener princesse.

Luke: J'aurais cru que tu aurais aimé retourner sur Corellia Han. C'est ta planète natale!

Han: C'est bien pour ça Luke.

Leia alla s'assoire à leur côtés quelque peu déçu du refus de Han.

Lando: Et que devez-vous faire sur Corellia, Leia?

Leia: Rencontrer la présidente... Bizarement son nom est Mayra Solo. Une parente à toi Han?

Han: Solo est un nom assez répendu sur Corellia.

Lando: Dites Leia, n'est-elle pas la fille de ce président tué par l'Empire?

Leia: Oui, Jayson Solo. Lui et sa femme ont été assasiné parce qu'il refusait de collaborer avec l'Empereur. L'entêtement légendaire des corelliens!

Han: Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle Jayson et Maya Solo ont été tué.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interloqué. Mais de quoi parlait-il?

Luke: Ah non? Et pourquoi ont-ils donc été tué?

Han: Tu vas adorer ça Luke. Maya Kale était une jedi. Elle et le président ont été prit au piège par les impériaux. Comme Jayson Solo refusait de leur donner sa femme ils ont tout bonnement détruit le vaisseau présidentiel sous le regard de leur deux enfants.

Luke: La purge des jedi... Et leur enfants? Sont-ils des jedi? Ont-ils le don?

Han: Pour ça non!

Leia: Et comment peux-tu en être si sur?

Han: Parce que... Jayson et Maya Solo étaient mes parents.

Tous restèrent bouche-bé. Han Solo, fils d'un président et d'une jedi?

Leia: Ton père et ta mère!

Lando: De fils de président à contre-bandier? Tu as quitté ça pour vadrouiller l'espace?

Han: Oui, j'ai quitté une cage dorée pour la liberté.

Leia: Tu dois nous accompagner!

Han: Désolez, mais c'est non.

Luke: Tu ne veux pas revoir ta soeur?

Han: Bien sur, mais... Si j'ai quitté Corellia c'est parce que l'on voulait que je devienne quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Ils voyaient en moi la continuité de mon père. Mais à se que je vois Mayra est celle qui a suivi les traces de notre père.

Un silence s'abbatit alors sur la pièce, chacun cherchant un moyen de faire changer Han d'avis. Tous se lançaient d'intense regard, ne sachant pas qui devrait parler en premier. Lando se redressa et fixa son vieil ami, l'étudiant attentivement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Lando: Tu as abandonné une vie de rêve pour être contre-bandier? Tu es vaiment bizarre mon vieux.

Luke: De quoi as-tu peur Han?

Leia: Je suis certaine que ta soeur sera heureuse de te revoir.

Le général se leva et commença à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

Han: J'ai peur de la décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes... J'ai... Je redoute sa réaction. Et si elle m'en voulait encore d'être parti? Jamais je ne me pardonnerais si Mayra me déteste.

Leia souria avant de se lever et de prendre l'ancien contre-bandier dans ses bras.

Leia: Si elle n'est pas immunisé contre ton sourir elle ne pourra pas t'en vouloir.

Luke: Alors tu nous accompagne?

Han: Hum... D'accord! Il est hors de question que je laisse une nouvelle fois Lando aux commandes du Faucon!

Lando: Et pourquoi?

Han: Je n'ai pas envie que mon vaiseau se fasse détruire!

Lando: Hey! Je te rappèle que je suis l'un des meilleurs pilotes du système!

Han: C'est toi qui le dit...

À Suivre


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

Han était assis, seul, dans sa cabine. Il avait laissé les commandes du Faucon à Lando et, si tout se passait comme prévu, ils arriveraient sur Corellia dans moins de deux heures. Pour le moment l'ex-contrebandier avait besoin d'être seul et de se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui il y a si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de son passé à quiconque. Même Chewie, son meilleur ami, avait ignoré l'existence de Mayra.

Mayra... Le seul souvenir qu'il gardait de sa soeur était l'image d'une charmante fillette aux longues boucles blondes et aux yeux d'un vert jade. Comme elle lui avait manqué au cour des quatorze dernières années. Quatorze ans... Il s'en était passé des choses en quatorze ans! Il prit un coffret se trouvant sous la couchette et l'ouvrit. Il prit un bout de papier s'y trouvant... Un dessin qu'une très jeune Mayra Solo lui avait fait. Un ruban rose y était aussi précieusement entreposé... Il se souvenait de sa mère tressant patiement les si longs cheveux de sa soeur. " La patience est la qualité première d'un jedi" disait-elle. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été une jedi! Il se mit alors à jouer avec le ruban, songeant au jour où, il y a quatorze ans, il avait quitté Corellia.

_Mayra était assise dans la bibliothèque de la résidence de la famille Solo lorsqu'elle entendit son frère Han se disputer violament avec Drake Krane. Elle alla regarder dans l'embrassure de la porte pour voir se qui se passait._

_Han: Non! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre? Je ne suis pas lui et je ne serais jamais lui!_

_Drake: Han tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ton avenir!_

_Han: Mon avenir! Ce n'est certainement pas l'avenir que j'avais en tête! J'ai fait ses études de politique pour faire plaisir à tante Adena. Aujourd'hui vous m'annoncez que je me présenter à la présidence de Corellia? Voyons Drake je n'ai rien d'un diplomate, avec moi tout se règle à coup de blaster. Si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais suivi Kyle et j'aurais intégré les commandos d'élite!_

_Drake: Les commandos d'élite! Un fils de président de Corellia membre des commandos d'élite? Voyons Han... Tu es destiné à plus grand._

_Han: Qui êtes-vous pour me dire quoi faire? Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon oncle! Vous ne voyez en moi qu'une façon d'accéder à la présidence, de revivre la gloire passée. Vous avez simplement besoin de mon nom. Que m'aviez-vous donc dit à propos de mon nom? Ah oui, qu'il pourrait m'ouvrir toutes les portes, n'est-ce pas? Je dirais plutôt qu'il pourrait vous mener au pouvoir!_

_C'est alors que Krane giffla Han. Toujours caché derrière la porte de la bibliothèque Mayra laissa échapper un petit cri. _

_Drake: Je ne te permettrais pas de me parler sur ce ton, jeune impertinent!_

_Han: Je ne vous dois rien Drake! Et vos espoirs politique vont tomber à l'eau: je pars!_

_Sur ce il monta deux à deux les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Mayra sortit de sa cachette et prit le même chemin que son frère. Elle alla dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses bagages. En moins de trois minutes elle avait terminé et elle alla rejoindre Han dans ses quartiers._

_Mayra: Je suis prête Han. Où allons-nous?_

_Le jeune homme se retourna et fut surprit de voir sa soeur dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_Han: Hé princesse, que fais-tu?_

_Mayra: Je t'attends! Tu as dit à Drake que tu partais... Je suis prête!_

_Le visage de Han se décompossa. Il n'avait pas prévu cela! Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser derrière lui._

_Han: Princesse... Je... Je vais partir en premier, mais je vais revenir te chercher. Je ne sais pas quand, mais promis, je reviens te chercher._

_Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes et elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère. Il dépossa un léger baisser sur son front avant de défaire le ruban rose de ses cheveux._

_Han: Promets-moi de ne jamais te laisser influencer par qui que se soit. N'oublie pas qui tu es! Et soit gentille pour tante Adena._

_Mayra: Promis. Je t'aime Han._

_Han: Je t'aime aussi princesse._

Il n'était jamais revenu. Quel frère pitoyable il faissait. Il remit le dessin et le ruban dans la boîte et sortit de la cabine. Il allait enfin tenir sa promesse, avec quatorze ans de retard, mais il allait tout de même tenir sa promesse.

À suivre


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre 5

Assis dans l'air de repos du Faucon Leia, Luke, Lando et Chewie réfléchisaient aux révélations que leur avait fait Han la vieille. Chacun tenatit de comprendre pourquoi il leur avait caché son passé. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine touis les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Han: Il y a un problème?

Tous hochèrent de la tête tandis que Chewie grogna une réponse.

Han: Je retourne au cokpit.

Il parit, laissant les quatre autres perplexes.

Luke: Je vais y aller.

Le jedi se leva, jetta un dernier coup d'oeil à ses compagnons avant de rejoindre an. Il le retrouva assis dans le siège du pilote scrutant l'espace noir.

Luke: Ça va?

Han: Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hein Luke?

Luke: Disons que tu n'as l'air dans ton assiette.

Han: Viens-en au fait, que veux-tu Luke?

Le jedi alla s'assoire dans le siège du copilote aux côtés de son ami.

Luke: Je... Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ton passé? Il n'a rien de honteux!

Han: Ce n'est pas ça Luke.

Luke: Alors quoi? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que ta mère était une jedi?

L'ex-contrebandier prit une grande respiration avant de se caller dans son fauteuil.

Han: Ma mère était une puissante jedi. Elle fut la plus jeune à accèder au grand conseil et à être nommé maître jedi. Elle a renoncé à l'ordre pour épouser mon père. Malgré tout elle est resté très prêt du grand conseil. J'ai grandi entouré de maîtres jedi et de padawans... J'ai vu la chute des jedi et l'avênement de l'empereur. J'ai vu mes parents combattrent... J'ai vu ma mère perdre son autre famille. Et puis... Je les ai vu les tués. J'ai entendu Vader ordonner d'ouvrir le feu sur le vaisseau de mes parents. J'entends encore les supplications de ma mère.

_Maya: Vader je vous en supplie! Épargnez mes enfants! Tuez moi, mais ne tuez pas mon fils et ma fille... Il n'ont pas la Force!_

_Vader: Affrontez votre mort maître Kale._

Han: Le fait d'avoir été une jedi les a tué Luke! C'est pour ça que Vader les a tué Luke! Cette foutue Force a mené ma mère à sa tombe et mon père à sa suite.

Luke: Je comprends que tu en veuille à Vader Han... Mais je te demande de te rappeler que Vader et Anakin Skywalker étaient deux personnes différentes.

Han: Je sais Luke... Ce n'est pas ton père qui a ordonné que je sois plongé dans la carbonite et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué mes parents, mais... Si seulement elle n'avait pas été une jedi!

Luke: Ensuite que c'est-il passé après la mort de tes parents?

Han: La soeur de ma mère, Adena, est venu vivre avec Mayra et moi. Plus les années passaient plus je me sentais étouffé par la vie que je menais... Je ne pouvais faire aucun choix, ma vie était préparé à l'avance! Donc il y a quatorze ans, le jour anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai intégré la flotte impériale, j'ignore toujours pourquoi j'ai choisi l'empire entre toutes les possibilités... Parfois je me demande se qu'aurait été ma vie si j'étais resté sur Corellia.

Luke: Sûrement moins mouvementé!

Han: Oui et... Peut-être que je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré Chewie, Lando, Leia et toi.

Luke: Sans oublier les droïds!

Han: Bien sûr! Que serait ma vie sans 6PO?

Les deux amis rirent de bon coeur avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

Luke: Que vas-tu faire ensuite?

Han: Ensuite quoi?

Luke: Après la mission diplomatique? Vas-tu resté sur Corellia ou vas-tu revenir nous sur Coruscant?

Han: Honnêtement? Je l'ignore... J'ignore toujours comment va se passer ce séjour. D'un côté il y a ma vie trépidante de général de la Nouvelle République et vous tous et de l'autre ma soeur que je n'ai pas vu depuis quatorze.

Luke: Peu importe ta décission se sera la bonne.

C'est alors que l'ordinateur de bord se mit à bipper. Han appuya sur quelques boutons avant de prendre son comlick.

Han: Corellia en vue. Préparez-vous nous allons atterir dans quinze minutes.

Luke: Je t'envoie Chewie.

Le jedi sortit du cockpit laissant le corellien seul.

Han: Et me voilà revenu à la maison.

À Suivre...


	6. Chapitre VI

Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Désolé si je n'update pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, mais entre le travail et mon retour aux études... Bref voici le chapitre 6!

Chapitre VI

Dash Drake regardait le Faucon Millenium atterir dans les jardins présidentiels. Quelque uns des plus des plus proches collaborateurs de la présidente ainsi que le chef de l'opposition officielle du sénat, Brent Gabe, assitait à l'arrivé de la délégation de la Nouvelle République.

Brent: J'aurais cru que la présidente serait là pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux émisaires de Coruscant. C'est une bonne raison de déposser un grief au sénat.

Dash: Tu es capable de garder quelque chose pour toi?

Brent: Ça va dépendre de quoi.

Dash: Le frère prodigue est de retour.

Le sénateur resta bouche-bée par les révélations du conseiller.

Brent: Han! Mais je croyais qu'il était sur Alderaan lorsqu'elle fut détruite par l'Étoile Noire!

Dash: Fausse piste. Il fait parti de l'Alliance Rebelle. C'est le général qui a mené les troupes rebelles sur Endor. C'est spécialement à cause de lui que nous recevons cette délégation de la Nouvelle République. Cette visite a été organisé par Mayra et la présidente de la Nouvelle République, Mon Mothma. Corellia a toujours soutenu l'Alliance Rebelle, donc il était inutille d'envoyer une délégation pour signer des accords de paix.

Brent: Mayra! Tu ose appeler notre présidente par son prénom et tu es toujours en vie! Ne laisse pas Kyle t'entendre l'utiliser. Parlant de ce cher Kyle, où est-il? Avec la présidente?

Dash: Là-bas avec mon père.

Il pointa Drake Krane qui parlait avec Kyle West.

Brent: Il a laissé la présidente seule?

Dash: Elle a insisté. Mais il doit la rejoindre à la villa Solo.

Brent: Et tu as été mis de côté?

Dash: Tu sais, ça fait mon affaire. Han et moi n'avons jamais été de grands amis.

Brent: Mais tu as quand même passé cinq ans à le chercher à travers la galaxie! Ah... mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche: tu ne l'as fait que pour les beaux yeux de la présidente!

Dash: Voyons Brent! Je connais May... notre présidente depuis toujours. Elle est comme une petite soeur pour moi.

Brent: J'ai une soeur Dah et si je la regardais de la même façon dont tu regarde la présidente se serait de l'inceste.

Le chef de l'opposition reporta son attention sur le cargo dont la passerelle venait de s'ouvrir. Il alla rejoindre Krane père et Kyle West qui attendaient la sortit de la délégation. Ils remarquèrent que Han SOlo se tenait à l'écart du groupe qui se composait d'une jeune femme, de deux autres hommes, d'un wookie, d'un droïd de protocole et d'une unité R2.

Drake: Kyle, occupez-vous de Han, ammenez-le à la villa. Sénateur Gabe, acceptez-vous de me seconder auprès de la délégation?

Brent: Avec plaisir conseiller Krane.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent. Drake et Brent allèrent directement vers la délégation alors que Kyle se dirigea ver Han.

Drake: Au nom de la présidente Solo je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Corellia. Je suis Drake Krane, premier conseiller de notre présidente. Voici Brent Gabe, chef de l'opposition officielle du sénat.

Brent inclina légèrement de la tête.

Leia: Je vous remercie, messieurs, de votre acceuil. Je suis la princesse Leia Organa et voici mon escorte, le jedi Luke Skywalker, le général Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca et le général Han Solo... mais où est-il?

Brent: Ne vous inquiètez pas pour Han, il vous rejoindra plus tard.

Mais Leia, Luke Lando et Chewie n'écoutait pas le politicien. Il s regardaient Han partir vers une des navettes privés en compagnie d'un homme portant un uniforme de capitaine de l'armée corellienne.

Lando: Mais où l'emmene-t-il?

Drake: Ne vous en faites pas. Le capitaine West ne va rien faire à son meilleur ami. Ayez confiance.

Luke sonda la Force avant de conclure.

Luke: Il dit vrai. Ils ne veulent pas faire de mal à Han.

Brent: C'est un honneur que de rencontrer le grand Luke Skywalker. Vous saviez que la plus grande collection d'archives jedi encore intacte se trouvait ici, sur Corellia?

Drake: Je suis certain que la présidente les mettra à votre disposition. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, une réception a été organisé en votre honneur.

Le vieil homme offrit son bras à la princesse et l'escorta à l'interrieur du palais présidentiel. Luke, Lando, Chewie et les droïds les suivirent en compagnie du chef de l'opposition Gabe.

Drake: Des dispositions ont été faites et des suites ont été préparé dans l'aile sud du palais.

Dash Krane rejoignit le groupe qui pénétrait dans la gallerie des glaces.

Leia: Merci encore conseiller, mais j'aimerais savoir quand je pourrais rencontrer la présidente Solo pour signer les accords de paix.

Dash: Veuillez m'excuser princesse. Dashwood Krane, conseiller auprès de la présidente Solo. Les accords ont d'hors et déjà été signé.

Lando: Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici?

Drake Kane les invita à s'assoire avant de commencer son explication.

Drake: La raison de votre venu en sol corellien est le général Solo. Depuis quelques années mon fils Dashwood recherchait intensivement Han. Madame la présidente a organisé cette "mission" avec le total concours de votre propre chef d'état Mon Mothma.

Luke: Donc tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade?

Le conseiller hocha de la tête.

Lando: Vous avez fait cela simplement pour que Han revienne?

Dash: Han Solo a quitté Corellia comme un voleur il y a quatorze ans. Nous ignorions comment il allait réagir! Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'il serait devenu un contrebandier recyclé en général de pacotille!

Brent: Dash!

Drake: Veuillez excuser mon fils, il ne pense pas vraiment se qu'il dit. Le retour de Han nous comble tous.

Luke se détourna de la conversation et alla vers le mur où un portrait officiel de la présidente était accroché.

Luke: C'est elle la présidente?

Brent: Oui. Elle ressemble énormément à feu sa mère, mais sa détermination est typiquement Solo. Vous allez bien sur la rencontrer ce soir à l'occasion du souper officiel. Vous vous entendrez surement très bien car madame la présidente s'intéresse grandement à l'héritage jedi que Maya Kale-Solo lui a légué.

Luke: Parlant de cet héritage jedi... La première fois que j'ai rencontré Han il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne croyait pas en la Force!

Brent: Je me rappele que tout petit Han idolatrait sa mère. Il adorait leur voyage sur Coruscant car il lui donnait l'occasion de visiter le temple jedi et le maître jedi de sa mère, Mace Windu. Le dernier voyage de la famille présidentielle sur la capitale fut en même temps que l'avênement de l'Empire et la chute des jedi. Han et la présidente se trouvait dans le temple lorsque Vader et les troupes de l'Empereur l'on attaqué. Ils ont tué tout le monde, des maîtres jedi au tout jeune padawans, excepté les enfants Solo. Mon père m'a raconté que Han n'a plus jamais été le même par la suite. Puis l'assasinat de ses parents a détruit toute la confiance qu'il avait en la Force. S'il avait été un jedi il serait certainement passé du côté obscur de la Force.

Le chef de l'oposition du sénat se tourna vers un autre portrait, légèrement plus vieux, représentant un homme ressemblant étrangement à Han, une femme, un jeune garçon d'à peine 8 ans et une petite fille de près d'un an.

Brent: Ce portrait fut réalisé quelques temps avant le début de la guerre des clones.

Luke: C'est... c'est Han?

Le chef de l'opposition souria avant de rejoindre le groupe laissant le jedi à ses reflexions.


	7. Chapitre VII

Note de l'auteure: Je ne l'ai pas dit dans les chapitre précédent, mais cette fic contient des spoilers pour l'épisode 3... Désolez pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu!

Chapitre VII

Han examina Kyle West avec attention. Son vieil ami d'enfance portait les stigmates des nombreuses années passé dans les commandos d'élite. Il se mit à imaginer se qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait suivit.

Kyle: Général Solo! Qui l'eut cru!

Han: Certainement pas moi! Et regarde toi: garde du corps de ma petite soeur!

Le capitaine stationna la navette devant une magnifique villa aux balcons majestueux et aux nombreuse collonades de marbre couleur crème, la villa Solo.

Kyle: Je t'avais fait une promesse Han et je tiens toujours mes promesses! J'ai pris soin d'elle comme de ma propre soeur.

La passerelle de la navette se rabaissa et Kyle se leva du siège du pilote.

Kyle: Rebienvenue chez toi mon vieux.

Ils sortirent de la navette et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale de la villa. Arrivé en haut des marches de marbres Han s'arrêta un instant. Il repensa aux quatorze dernières années de sa vie... Son départ de Corellia, son engagement dans la flotte impériale, sa rencontre avec Chewie, ses années de contrebande, Lando, cette cantina de Mos Eisley où il avait revu Obi-Wan Kenobi et où il avait rencontré Luke, 6PO, Leia, l'attaque de la première Étoile Noire, Hoth, Bespin, Endor... Beaucoup de chose s'était passé en quatorze ans, il n'était plus le même homme qu'à son départ et il savait pertinament que Mayra n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Kyle: Elle t'attend tu sais et malheureusement sa patience ne s'est pas amélioré en quatorze ans.

Un droïd vint leur ouvrir la porte et Han fut surprit de le voir encore en mode opérationnel.

Han: 8RP!

8RP: Maître Han! Par tous mes circuits vous êtes enfin de retour!

Han: C'est bon de te revoir 8RP!

Le droïd de protocole, une réplique exacte de 6PO, mais argenté, s'agitait dans tous les sens.

8RP: Maîtresse Mayra va déborder de joie de vous revoir.

Han regarda le haut du grand escalier et resta figé. Une réplique de sa défunte mère le fixait, le regard embrouillé de larmes.

Kyle: 8RP, je crois que nous devrions aller voir les nouveaux droïds jardiniers que Dame Adena vient d'acquérir.

8RP: Nul besoin maître Kyle, le droïds jardiniers se débrouillent à merveille.

Kyle: Je t'ai dit de m'accompagner!

Brusquement le garde du corps prit le droïd par le bras et l'entraîna vers les immenses jardins extérieurs. Lentement Han s'approcha du bas de l'escalier tandis que sa soeur le descendait.

Han: Mayra?

Mayra: Salut l'étranger!

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, ne sachant trop qui devait faire les premiers pas. Finallement, le coeur battant la chamade, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à réfléchir: il entoura de ses bras sa jeune soeur.

Mayra: Tu es enfin revenu!

Les larmes qu'elle avait jusque là refoullé se mirent alors à couler.

Mayra: Tu dois me pardonner Han.

Han: Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon Mayra. Je t'avais promis de revenir te chercher et j'arrive avec quatorze ans de retard!

Mayra: Et moi qui t'ai fait venir ici sous de faux prétextes!

Elle détourna le regard, honteuses de ses actions.

Han: Chut, se n'est rien!

Mayra: Je t'ai cru mort! Je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles! Je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne te reverrais jamais.

Elle commença à donner des coups de poing sur le torse de son frère. Ce dernier lui prit doucement les poignets d'une main et lui remonta le menton de l'autre.

Han: Je suis là maintenant! Et je ne te quitterais pas.

Il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait fait une telle promesse, il n'avait pas encore décidé de se qu'il allait faire à la fin de la mission.

Mayra: Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Han: Je sais.

Il déposa un léger baisser sur le front de sa soeur avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Mayra: Viens...

La jeune femme le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage.

Mayra: Comme j'ignorais quand tu reviendrais j'ai ordonné qu'on ne touche pas à ta chambre. J'ai été la seule à y avoir accès. Même tante Adena n'a pu y venir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Han retrouva sa chambre de petit garçon. Des dizaines de modèles réduits de vaisseau spatiaux étaient étalé un peu partout. Il s'approcha d'un des murs où était accroché un holo de sa mère en compagnie de ses deux enfants. Un autre représentait Jayson Solo en tenue officielle s'amusant dans les jardins présidentiels avec son fils alors âgé de quatre ans. Un frisson parcouru l'épine dorsale de Han. Cette chambre contenait tant de souvenirs. Il alla s'assoire sur le lit où il fut rapidement suivit par Mayra.

Mayra: C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas?

Han: Quoi?

Mayra: Revoir ta chambre alors que tu as tant changé. Je ne me fais aucune illusion... Je sais que tu n'es plus le même, que le jeune homme partit de Corellia il y a quatorze ans ne reviendra pas, mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de mieux connaître le nouveau Han. Raconte-moi se qui t'es arrivé depuis ton départ...

Et il se mit à lui parler de son temps dans la flotte impériale, sa rencontre avec Chewie, ses années de contrebandier, Lando et le Faucon, Mos Eisley et le vieux Ben...

Mayra: Kenobi dis-tu? Comme dans...

Han: Oui, Kenobi comme dans Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sur le coup je n'étais pas sur à 100que c'était lui... On nous avait qu'il était mort... Mais lorsque Luke a dit qu'il était un jedi...

Mayra: Luke?

Han: Luke Skywalker, mon jedi de service.

Mayra: Skywalker? Comme oncle Ani?

Han sentit son coeur se contracter en entendant sa soeur utiliser le surnom qu'ils avaient donné à Anakin Skywalker lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Si seulement elle savait qui il était devenu...

Han: Oui c'est son fils.

Mayra: Mais comment? Il faissait toujours... Padmé? Tu crois que c'est elle?

Han: J'imagine. Elle était bien enceinte avant de mourir.

Mayra: Mais si mes souvenirs sont précis, elle l'était toujours à son enterrement!

Han: Laisse tomber Mayra. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Luke donc...

Mayra: D'accord...

Han: Donc comme je disais ils nous ont engagé, Chewie et moi, pour les emmener sur Alderaan.

Il continua son histoire, racontant la désolation qu'ils avaient trouvé à la place d'Alderaan. Puis l'Étoile Noire et Leia.

Han: Avec elle se fut simple: soit je la démolissais, soit je tombais amoureux.

Mayra: Si tu n'as pas trop changer j'imagine que tu as prit l'option la plus difficile: tomber amoureux!

Han: Tomber amoureux ne fut pas si difficile car on ne contrôle pas son coeur. Cacher le fait d'être amoureux fut tout défi par contre.

Il poursuivit le récit de ses aventures en lui parlant de Hoth, de Bespin, de ses retrouvailles avec Lando. Quand il arriva à l'épisode où Vader le plongeait dans la carbonite la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Ensuite vint la bataille d'Endor, la fin de l'Empire et le liens unissant Leia à Luke.

Mayra: Donc ils sont jumeaux, mais ils l'ignoraient car ils ont été séparé à la naissance? C'est digne des holo-soap.

Han: Et que t'imagine-tu qu'ils aient cru lorsqu'ils ont su que j'étais le fils d'une jedi et d'un ancien président de Corellia.

Mayra: J'imagine... Oh tu m'as tellement manqué! J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là lorsque j'ai été nommé présidente.

Han: Je suis là à présent princesse.

Mayra: Princesse... On ne m'a pas appelé ainsi depuis des années.

Han essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa soeur.

Han: À ton tour de me raconter tout ce qui t'es arrivé au cour des quatorze dernières années.

Mayra: J'ai suivi ton conseil, je n'ai laissé personne me dicter ma conduite. Tu as quitté Corellia parce qu'ils voulaient que tu devienne politicien contre ta volonté, moi c'est l'inverse. J'ai failli quitter la planète car Drake refusait que je me présente à la cours à la présidence. J'ai tenu tête à tout le monde et j'ai battu Brent Gabe. Drake a rejoint mon conseil trois ans plus tard. J'entamme ma dizième année à la tête du gouvernement et le peuple semble toujours me porter dans son coeur.

Han: Toi, une politicienne!

Mayra: Et toi un général! Je crois que nous avons tous les deux déjoué les plans du destin.

On toqua à la porte et le frère et la soeur se tournèrent en un même mouvement. Adena Kale se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte les yeux rougis par ses larmes.

Adena: Han Solo!

Han: Tante Adena...

La dame s'avança dans la pièce où elle n'avait pas mit ses pieds depuis près de quinze ans.

Adena: Tu es enfin revenu petit gredin!

Elle s'approcha de son neveu, le fixa froidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Adena: Exactement comme ta mère, garnement: impossible de rester en place plus de deux secondes! Elle serait si fière de toi! Général Han Solo!

Han: Heureux de te revoir aussi tante Adena.

Adena: Vous voilà enfin réunis. Je n'aurais pu souhaiter mieux.

Kyle: Hum...

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre d'où Kyle assistait aux retrouvailles familiales.

Kyle: C'est plus en ordre que je ne l'imaginais! Mais désolez d'interrompre vos retrouvailles. Le sénateur Gabe vient d'appeler. Vos invités s'impatientent Madame la présidente.

Mayra: Prépare la navette Kyle. Je vais me changer et je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

Han: Est-ce qu'elle prend encore tout son temps?

Kyle: Certaine chose ne change pas. Les mauvaises habitudes de la présidente font partis de cette catégorie. Je vous attends en bas.

Le capitaine sortit lui aussi, laissant le neuveu et la tante seuls. Han se dirigea vers la fenêtre et admira la vue.

Adena: Garde un oeil sur Mayra.

Han: Que dis-tu?

Adena: Ta petite soeur, grand idiot. Garde un oeil sur elle. Elle est plutôt jolie et elle fait la convoitise de plusieurs.

Han: Qui dois-je surveiller en particullier?

Adena: Dashwood Krane.

Han: Dash!

Adena: Oui Dash Krane. Il est l'un de ses conseillers. Voilà plus de cinq ans qu'il te recherche.

Une expression de totale surprise se lisait sur le visage de Han.

Han: Attends... Nous parlons du même Dash Krane, n'est-ce pas? Le Dash qui me déteste depuis toujours sans que je ne lui ai rien fait?

Adena: Oui, ce Dash là, c'est le seul que je connais. Surveille-le... Il se fait des illusions à propos de Mayra... Maintenant que tu es là il va surement se tenir tranquille, mais garde toujours un oeil d'ouvert. Bien, maintenant parlons de toi. Que t'est-il arrivé depuis ton départ?

Han recommença alors son histoire.

À SUIVRE


	8. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII

Le soleil rouge de Corellia commençait à se coucher lorsque l'un des gardes vint annoncer à Drake Krane l'arrivé de la navette privée de la présidente. Ce dernier se tourna vers la délégation, son fils et le sénateur Gabe et les invita à le suivre sur la terrase donnant accès à la piste d'aterrisage présidentielle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils y trouvèrent le capitaine West, la présidente, Han et une dame que Luke, Leia, Lando et Chewie devinèrent être la tante dont avait parlé Han. Mayra Solo était une belle jeune femme, un peu plus grande que Leia, à la longue chevelure blonde foncé et au yeux vert jade étincellants. Au fond de son regard Leia pu y lire une détermination qu'elle n'avait vu que chez Han, Lando tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la jeune femme et Chewie la dévisagea un instant avant de lancer un grognement d'aprobation. Quant à Luke il sonda la Force et fut séduit par ce que la jeune femme renvoyait.

Mayra: Bienvenue sur Corellia. Vous devez être Lando... C'est un honneur que de rencontrer l'homme qui a mené l'attaque de la seconde Etoile Noire! Chewbacca? Je vous remercie d'avoir gardé un oeil sur mon frère. Princesse Leia... Vous et moi avons beaucoup en commun.

Finallement elle tendit la main vers Luke, souriante.

Mayra: Luke Skywalker... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir revoir un jedi en chair et en os. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Ani, Han?

Luke: Ani?

Han: Je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment pour parler de cela.

La jeune femme souria timidement, consciente qu'elle avait fait un faux pas. C'est alors que son côté politicienne reprit le dessus.

Mayra: Au nom du peuple corellien je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir libéré la galaxie du joug impérial. À ce que je peux constater vous avez déjà rencontré Le sénateur Gabe, le conseiller Krane et son fils.

Une horrible moue vint se dessiner sur le visage de Dash. Voilà donc tout se qu'il était pour Mayra, le fils de Drake Krane?

Mayra: Laissez-moi vous présenter mon garde du corp et meilleur ami, le capitaine Kyle West...

Le capitaine hocha de la tête sans toutefois perdre la droiture de sa posture.

Mayra: ... ainsi qu'Adena Kale, ma tante.

La vieille femme souria à l'assemblé avant d'aller rejoindre Drake Krane qui lui fit alors un baisse-main. Dash s'avança vers la jeune femme, question de lui rappeler sa présence.

Dash: Madame la présidente, le banquet préparé en l'honneur de la délégation est prêt.

La jeune femme souria avant de se tourner vers Luke.

Mayra: Parfait! Acceptez-vous de m'escorter jusqu'à la salle des banquets?

Luke: Avec plaisir, madame la présidente. Mais appelez-moi Luke.

Mayra: D'accord, mais laissez tomber le madame la présidente. Appelez-moi Mayra, après tout c'est grâce à vous si je peux revoir mon frère en vie.

Luke souria tout en offrant son bras à la jeune femme.

Mayra: Han, tu nous ouvre le chemin? À moins que tu n'es oublié où se trouve la salle des banquets...

Han: Je connais ce palais comme le fond de ma poche Mayra. Alors suivez le guide!

La jeune femme souria en regardant son frère, au bras de Leia, s'aventurer dans les couloires labyrintiques du palais présidentiel. Elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras et se tourna vers Luke. e dernier lui renvoya un sourir qui la réconforta. Ils se mirent alors en route à la suite de Han et Leia, suivit de près par Kyle West. Drake Krane offrit son bras à Adena Kale tandis que Lando, Chewie et Brent Gabe discutaient des dernières innovations corelliennes en aérospatial. Un peu à la traîne, Dash Krane marchait aux côtés des droïds. R2 alla rejoindre Luke et la présidente tandis que 6PO restait près du conseiller.

6PO: Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté monsieur. Je suis 6PO, droïd...

Le conseiller regarda froidement le droïd de protocole avant d'accélérer le pas et de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

6PO: Ah, ses humains!

À l'avant du groupe Mayra souriait tout en regardant son frère retrouver ses repères. Elle sentait le regard de Luke posé sur elle, se qui la fit rougir.

Mayra: Je connais ce regard. Ma mère l'utilisait lorsque Han et moi faissions des bétisses. Vous me sondez à travers la Force, c'est ça?

Luke: Je suis ésolé... Je n'aurais pas du...

Mayra: Non, je vou en prie... Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Qu'avez-vous... je veux dire... à travers la Force...

Luke: Un mélange d'émotion vous habite... De la joie, du soulagement... De la peur, mais aussi un lourd secret. Un secret que vous ne partagez avec personne, pas même avec Han. C'est un secret qui...

Le regard de Luke changea brusquement d'expression.

Mayra: Je vous en prie, gardez cela pour vous! Han ne doit pas savoir, du moins pas tout de suite.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'étaient crispé sur le bras du jedi. Se rendant compte de se qu'elle faissait, elle déserra son étreinte.

Mayra: Désolé... Je... Vous n'êtes pas...

Luke: Tout va bien. Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal.

Mayra: Je...

Kyle s'approcha de son chef d'état et l'interrogea du regard.

Mayra: Ce n'est rien Kyle.

Le garde du corp inclina de la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas. La jeune femme reprit alors ses esprits et recommença à marcher.

Mayra: Excusez-moi, vraiment ça...

Luke: Ça va...

Han, s'ayant rendu compte de l'arrêt effectué par sa soeur et Luke, se retourna vers eux.

Han: Il y a un problème?

Mayra: Aucun problème Han!

Elle lui souria grandement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Mayra: Allez, le repas du banquet va refroidir. Princesse Leia vous a-t-on déjà parlé des fondateurs de la république de Corellia?

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent les devants laissant leur frère respectif derrière. Han interrogea Luke du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son chemin.

Han: Jamais je ne les comprendrais ses deux-là!

Arrivé dans la luxueuse salle des banquets des droïds serveurs vinrent leur apporter des coupes contenant du liquide rosé. Mayra fut la première à lever son verre. Lorsqu'elle eu l'attention de toute l'assistance elle porta un toast.

Mayra: Aux héros de l'Alliance rebelle qui nous ont redonné une liberté tant souhaité, à la fin d'une époque de noirceur et terreur... Au retour tant espéré d'un frère bien-aimé... À la Nouvelle-République!

Tous: À la Nouvelle-République!

Luke porta son verre à ses lèvres tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la présidente corellienne.

À suivre...


	9. Chapitre IX

Chapitre IX

Assise sur la terrase de sa chambre à coucher Mayra Solo réfléchisait aux évênements des derniers mois. L'Empire que ses parents avaient si vaillament combattu n'était aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir. Elle prit une grande respiration et huma l'air légèrement parfumé des jardins présidentiels. Sa rencontre avec Luke Skywalker l'avait complètement bouleversé. Peut-être le fait qu'il eut percé son secret ou oncle Ani... Elle ferma les yeux et chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Elle avait promis à Han de ne pas parlé du liens qui avait uni les Solo à Anakin Skywalker trente ans auparavant. Comment pourrait-elle le cacher à Luke? Dès qu'il commencerait à feuilleter les archives il comprendrait...

Mayra: Que vais-je faire?

Elle retourna à l'interrieur et commença à feuilleter le journal de sa mère. Elle y parlait de la première mission que le conseil lui avait confié après sa nomination en tant que Maître jedi et membre du conseil: accompagner Maître Qui-Gon Jinn et le padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi sur Naboo pour négocier la fin du blocus de la paisible planète auprès de Nute Gunray, vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce. Tout cela avait très vite abouti en négociation au sabre laser. Elle y parlait de la fuite de la Reine Amidala, de leur crash sur la planète Tatoïne. Sur cette planète recouverte de sable ils y avaient rencontré un jeune garçon, un esclave du nom d'Anakin Skywalker, que Maître Qui-Gon reconnu comme étant l'Élu. Mayra sauta alors quelques pages. Elle connaissait par coeur la suite: la chute de Valorum, l'ascension de Palpatine au rang de chancelier suprême, la bataille de Naboo, la mort de Qui-Gon... Et la rencontre qui allait changer la vie de Maya Kale: Jayson Solo. La jeune maître jedi avait tout abandonné pour être avec lui: sa place au conseil, son rang de Maître jedi, son appartenance à l'ordre... Par amour Maya Kale avait quitté sa seule famille. "Le bonheur plus que l'ordre Jayson Solo t'aportera" avait dit maître Yoda. Ensuite elle parlait de la naissance de ses enfants et, un an après l'arrivé de sa fille, de son retour sur Coruscant. Elle avait alors constater à quel point les choses avaient changé: Anakin avait grandi et il n'était plus le petit garçon d'autrefois, un groupe de séparatistes ébranlait la République... Quelques jour après leur arrivé, Maya et ses enfants accompagnaient Anakin et la sénatrice Padmé Amidala sur Naboo. Trop petite à l'époque, Mayra avait oublié ce voyage, mais elle était certaine qu'Han s'en souvenait. Après le début de la guerre des clones, Maya Kale-Solo cessa presque d'écrire dans son journal. Elle recommença à y écrire lors du retour de la famille présidentielle sur Coruscant deux ans plus tard. Les souvenirs que Mayra gardait de cette époque étaient beaucoup plus vifs. Elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude de Maître Windu, du départ précipité de Maître Yoda sur Kashyyyk et du bonheur de revoir Maître Obi-Wan et oncle Ani. De tous les jedi que Mayra Solo avait cotoyé Anakin Skywalker avait toujours été son préféré. Elle aimait lorsqu'il utilisé la Force pour faire voler ses jouets et ses histoires étaient de loin les meilleures. Elle reporta son attention sur le journal. Sa mère y parlait de Padmé, enceinte de plusieurs mois. La jeune femme se doutait que le père fut Anakin, mais c'était abstint de tout commenctaire par respect pour ses deux amis. Elle racontait avec horreur la création de l'Empire, la décimation de l'ordre jedi, la mort de Maître Windu, tué par Dark Vader, l'apprentie de Palpatine aka le lord Sith Dark Sidious, la mort d'Anakin, autre victime de Vader, celle mystérieuse de Padmé et enfin la disparition des Maîtres Yoda et Kenobi. Les années qui suivirent furent pour la famille Solo des années d'inquiétude et de peur qui se soldèrent par la mort de Jayson et Maya Solo trois ans après le début de la purge des jedi.

Mayra: Que dois-je faire? Pourquoi Han ne veut-il pas que je parle d'Ani à Luke?

Elle alla sur la terrase, tout en soupirant fortement. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord et admira le paysage s'offrant à elle. Peut-être avait-il ses raisons tout comme elle avait les siennes de grader son secret. Elle se décida: demain elle parlerait à Han de la promesse que Drake avait fait à Luke à propos des archives de leur mère. Elle ne questionnerait pas Han sur sa façon d'agir, mais tôt ou tard ils devraient dévoiler la vérité à Luke et Leia.

À suivre...


	10. Chapitre X

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai pleinement profité de mes vacances. Donc voici la suite! Ah et je fais une référence à un épisode de la seconde trilogie (I, II et III). Elle est trop facile!

Chapitre X

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Mayra Solo s'introuisit dans la chambre qu'occupait son frère. Si ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé il devrait déjà être debout. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du lit elle constata que les draps n'avaient pas été défait. Était-il comme elle? Avait-il de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil? Elle sentit un léger vent lui effleurer le visage. La grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte. Elle s'approcha et fut prise d'un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Han scrutait l'horizon, les mains dans le dos.

Mayra: Bonjour l'étranger.

Han: Toujours aussi matinale...

Mayra: Je dirais plutôt que je n'ai pas trouvé sommeil... et d'après l'état de ton lit il en est de même pour toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et dépossa un rapide baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Elle prit place à ses côtés et admira le magnifique levé de soleil.

Han: Depuis la bataille d'Endor j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à dormir. Et toi, à quand remonte tes problèmes de sommeil?

Mayra: À ton départ.

Une tension vint alors s'installer entre le frère et la soeur.

Han: Je m'en excuse.

Mayra: Tu devais partir Han. Si tu étais resté tu serais certainement devenu dingue.

Elle lui fit un sourir compatissant.

Han: Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

Mayra: Oui?

Han: Euh... Tu te rappèle notre voyage sur Coruscant, juste avant la chute de la République?

Mayra: Plus ou moins, j'étais quand même encore très jeune à l'époque. J'ai quelques bribes de souvenir...

Han se tourna et alla s'assoire sur le banc de pierre de la terrase. Il allait tout lui dire, elle méritait de savoir.

Han: Tu te rappèle que nous avons été confié à Maître Windu...

Mayra: Oui... Maman et papa étaient pris au sénat avec Padmé et Bail Organa. Mais où veux-tu en venir?

Il lui prit les mains, l'invitant à s'assoire.

Han: Tu te rappèle aussi que maître Windu nous a laissé avec les padawans au temple... Ensuite il est allé confronté Palpatine et il a été tué...

Mayra: Han, pas besoin de me rappeler ça! Ce monstre de Vader a tué maître Windu et Anakin avant de massacrer les padawans! Quoi? Han Solo, tu me cache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Han: Ce que je vais te dire va surement... En réalité... Excuse-moi Mayra, vraiment pardonne-moi pour se que je vais t'avouer.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard, consciente qu'il allait lui avouer quelque chose de grave. Il prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

Han: Vader n'a pas tué Anakin, Mayra. Il n'a pas pu tuer Anakin parce que Vader était Anakin.

La jeune dévisagea son frère, abasourdie.

Mayra: Tu mens! Vader était un monstre mécanique, il ne pouvait même pas respirer par lui même... Han je l'ai rencontré! Il... il n'était pas Anakin! Anakin... Anakin était si gentil! Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer les padawans... ni maman non plus!

Han: Mayra souviens-toi... Nous étions enfermé dans l'arrière-salle du conseil... Tu sais que je dis vrai! Moi aussi je n'ai pas voulu y croire en premier...

La jeune femme se raidit et fixa froidement son frère.

Mayra: Et maman... elle savait?

Han: Bien sur qu'elle savait.

Mayra: Donc elle a menti... Son journal... Elle y dit que Vader a tué Ani... Tout ça n'est qu'un tissus de mensonges! Mais pourquoi!

Han l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Han: Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu avais su il y a plus de vingt ans? Moi l'avoir su plus tôt... je n'aurais pas pu.

Mayra sanglotait, reniflant dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Mayra: Et Luke et Leia...

Han: Luke a accepté, il a vu au-delà de l'armure noire. Leia, elle... C'est beaucoup plus dur. Pour elle son père est Bail Organa et il fut tué à cause de Vader.

Mayra: Et toi Han? Comment l'as-tu pris?

Han: Je te l'ai dit, j'ai de la difficulté à dormir. Tu te rends compte, l'homme qui m'a torturé, celui qui ordonné qu'on me plonge dans la carbonite... Cet homme est celui que j'admirais lorsque j'étais petit!

La jeune femme utilisa l'une des manches de sa robe de nuit et s'essuya les yeux.

Mayra: Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil a-t-il pu devenir aussi méchant? Tu peux répondre à cette question?

Han haussa les épaules avant de reserré son étreinte.

Mayra: Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je... Maître Kenobi disait qu'il était l'Élu... Tout cela, c'était de la foutaise, n'est-ce pas?

Han: Non... Même en étant Vader... malgré le masque et tou, il y avait encore du bon en lui. Le côté obscur de la Force ne l'a pas complètement détruit. Sous l'armure... Anakin vivait toujours, mais le côté obscur avait prit le dessus. Du moins c'est ce que répète Luke...

Un silence s'installa tandis que le frère et la soeur admiraient panorama s'offrant à eux. Mayra ferma les yeux et huma l'air parfumé du matin. Elle retrouvait un sentiment de bien-être trop longtemps perdu.

Mayra: J'ai peur...

Han: Peur de quoi?

Mayra: Du côté obscur...

Han: Voyons tu n'es pas une jedi, tu es à l'abris de cela!

Mayra: Oui, tu as raison... Je suis à l'abris de cela!

Elle se leva d'un bond et souria à pleine dent.

Mayra: Allez viens! Allons déjeuner!

Han: Oui...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait passer le seuil Han la retint par le bras.

Han: Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas?

Mayra: Oui... Je vais passer par dessus ça! Oh tu sais, j'ai décidé de reporté tous mes rendez-vous pour la durée de votre séjour ici, donc je suis toute à toi! Je me suis dit que se serait sympa d'aller à la villa... Les archives de maman s'y trouvent, il y a quantité de chambre libre... Ainsi j'apprendrais à mieux connaître tes amis et le nouveau toi par la même occassion. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

Han: C,est une excellente idée.

Sur ce il referma la porte.


	11. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI

Assise sur une chaisse longue sur la terrase de la villa Solo, Leia regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. La beauté des lieux était à couper le souffle. Elle retrouvait dans ce paissible jardin la quiétude qu'elle avait toujours connu sur Alderaan.

Mayra: C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

La princesse sursauta avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

Leia: Madame la présidente... C'est vrai, c'est vraiment merveilleux!

Mayra: S'il vous plaît, je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade des titres officiels. Alors Leia... De vous à moi, qu'est-ce que vous trouvez à mon grand frère?

La jeune femme se mit alors à rougir.

Mayra: Ne rougissez pas! Et à présent que j'y pense bien il m'est inutile de vous poser une telle question... Il n'a pas changé en quatorze ans! Quoiqu'il a l'air légèrement plus arogant!

Leia: C'est Han! Toujours sur de lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Un droïd serveur leur apporta des verres de jus et un plateau de fruits frais. La présidente le remercia avant de s'affaler sur la chaisse longue. Au loin elle entendait les rires de Han, Lando et Chewie.

Leia: Vous avez réussi un exploit mad... Mayra.

Mayra: Ah oui? J'allais vous dire la même chose. Vous avez tout de même combattu l'Empire!

Leia: Mais vous avez réussi à le garder hors de vos frontières.

Mayra: L'Empire a détruit ma vie. Les jedi ont été décimé, mes parents froidement exécuté... Je n'allais pas laisser Palpatine envahir ma planète et détruire se que mon père avait mit tant d'effort à bâtir. Vous savez... Han m'a mit au courrant... pour vous et Luke. Et pour Vader.

Leia se leva d'un bond, renversant presque son verre.

Leia: Je préfererais ne pas parler de lui.

Mayra: D'accord. Mais sachez que Han sera toujours là pour vous. Il vous aime, il me l'a dit.

Elle s'approcha de la princesse. Une voix lui criait de tout lui raconter à propos d'Anakin, de Padmé... Elle méritait de savoir qui était vraiment ses parents, à quel point ils avaient été des gens extraordinaires et exceptionnels. Mais une autre voix lui disait d'attendre, que tout se déroulerait en temps voulu.

Mayra: Je serais là aussi, si vous avez envie de parler.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui souria... Le sourir de Padmé. Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit quelqu'un la prit par la taille et la fit tournoiller.

Mayra: Pose-moi par terre Han Solo!

Han: Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?

La présidente chassa une mèche rebelle de son visage avant de lui répondre.

Mayra: Euh... Et bien tu es le seul sur cette planète à avoir le cran de le faire sans craindre les foudres de mon garde du corp!

Lando: Parlant de votre garde du corp, où est-il? Il est d'excellente converstion tout comme le sénateur Gabe.

Mayra: Kyle est resté au palais présidentiel avec les conseillers Krane et tante Adena. Ils assurent en quelque sorte une couverture. Peu de gens savent que nous sommes ici. Oh, mais où sont Luke et les droïds?

Chewie grogna quelque chose que tout le monde paru comprendre, excepté Mayra. La jeune femme lança alors un regard interrogatif à son frère.

Han: Chewie vient de dire que 6PO est avec 8RP et que Luke est en train de méditer dans la verrière en compagnie de R2.

Mayra: Merci... et je suis désolé Chewbacca. Je vais m'efforcer d'apprendre le wookie le plus vite possible. Le dîner vous sera servi dans la salle à manger d'ici quelques minutes. Allez-y je vais vous y rejoindre.

Elle les quitta et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest de la villa. Plus elle s'approchait de la verrière plus son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade. Qu'avait-elle? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration. Ça devait être le fait de revoir Han. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Elle se remit en route tout en jouant avec ses mains. Arrivé devant la porte vitré de la verrière, elle sentit ses jambes s'affaissés. Elle se reprit et ouvrit la porte doucement. Luke était au millieu de la pièce, méditant. Elle s'approcha lentement, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres du jedi, R2 émit un couinement. Luke se retourna et Mayra ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que de sourir bêtement.

Mayra: Désolé! Euh... le dîner est prêt!

Luke: D'accord.

Il se leva, rattacha son sabre laser à sa ceinture et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Luke: Merci d'être venu me chercher. Lorsque je médite je perds complètement la notion sur temps.

Mayra: C'est ce que je pensais. Ma mère aussi méditait pendant des heures.

Un silence vint s'installer entre eux, silence que brisa R2.

Luke: Tu as raison R2, ils vont nous attendre.

Il souria à la jeune femme tout en lui ouvrant le chemin.

Mayra: Merci. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'accompagner après le dîner. Il est temps que je tienne ma promesse... Les archives jedi de ma mère... Allez-vous me croire si je vous dis que je ne les ai jamais consulté... Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds... En vérité je n'ai lu que le journal de ma mère et elle n'y...

Luke: Si je comprends bien, ce sera une découverte pour vous aussi?

Mayra: Oui... Avant votre arrivé le journal avait réussi à combler ma curiosité... Mais à présent... surtout depuis que... Ce que je veux dire... J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'ordre. C'était tout de même la seconde famille de ma mère... Je vous prie de... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je... je me met à bredouiller!

R2 se mit à bipper plusieurs fois.

Luke: Voyons R2!

Mayra: Qu'a-t-il dit?

Luke: Rien... Ne vous en faites pas, c'est que des idioties de droïd!

la jeune femme baissa le regard.

Mayra: Vous vous plaisez ici?

Luke: Oui... Votre villa est superbe. C'est un endroit calme et les vibration de la Force sont excellentes.

Mayra: Oui... Mon père l'a fait construire ici pour cela. Maman disait y retrouver la paix et la tranquilité du temple jedi de Coruscant.

Luke: Oui, je ressens les même vibrations qu'au temple sur Coruscant.

Mayra: Vous y êtes allé?

Le jedi hocha de la tête. La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouvert par la curiosité.

Luke: J'ai décidé que se serait le meilleur endroit pour y implanter le nouvel ordre.

Mayra: La dernière fois que j'y suis allé...

Son regard se voilla. Sentant le chagement dans les émotions de la jeune femme Luke lui prit la main et la sera doucement.

Luke Dépêchons-nous, ne les faissons pas trop attendre.

À SUIVRE!


	12. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

Mayra, Han et Luke était assis dans le bureau qui avait été celui de Jayson Solo. La jeune femme avait avertie son frère de son intention de tout révéler à Luke. Han fut rapide à convaincre, le secret étant devenu beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

Mayra: Avant de consulter les archives nous avons quelque chose à vous avouer. Han?

Il se leva de son siège et alla rejoindre sa soeur derrière le bureau. Il prit alors un air sérieux que Luke lui avait rarement vu.

Luke: Han... Je ressens de l'inquiétude.

Han: Laisse la Force de côté, veux-tu? Ce que j'ai à te dire est très sérieux. Bon... Quelques années avant ma naissance, avant même le mariage de mes parents... Ma mère fut la plus jeune jedi à être élevé au rang de maître et à intégrer le grand conseil... Sa première mission fut d'accompagner le maître Qui-Gon Jinn et son padawan sur Naboo.

Mayra: Je pense que vous connaissez ce padawan... Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ils se turent, laissant au jedi le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles informations.

Luke: Continuez.

Mayra lança un regard interrogatif à Han. Ce dernier haussa des épaules avant de reprendre son récit.

Han: En gros ils devaient secourir la reine Padmé Amidala Naberrie. Ils l'ont fait, mais en route pour Coruscant leur navette a eu quelques difficultés et ils ont atterie d'urgence en plein désert... sur Tatoïne. Maître Qui-Gon, la reine - sous un déguissement - et notre mère ont pris la direction de Mos Espa.

Mayra: Là ils ont fait la rencontre d'un ferrailleur du nom de Watto... Ce Watto possédait deux esclaves, une mère et son fils... Shmi et Anakin Skywalker. Maître Qui-Gon a vite réalisé le potentiel d'Anakin... Il était l'Élu, celui qui rétablirait la balance dans la Force. Après maintes négociations avec Watto ils ont réussi à affranchir le gamain, mais pas sa mère.

Luke restait toujours impassible.

Han:Pour faire une histoire courte un Sith les avait suivi. De retour sur Naboo il y eu une grande bataille, maître Qui-Gon fut tué, Obi-Wan tua le Sith et notre mère restitua le trône à la reine.

Mayra: Le grand conseil jedi a élevé Obi-Wan au rang de maître jedi et Anakin devint alors son padawan.

Han: Juste après cette mission notre mère a rencontré notre père. Elle a quitté l'Ordre et ils se sont marié. Malgré tout mère n'a jamais pu s'éloigner de l'Ordre. Elle est resté en contact étroit avec son ancien maître et maître Yoda ainsi qu'avec maître Kenobi et son padawan.

Luke ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

Han: Dis quelque chose Luke!

Luke: Tout se place... La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré... Mayra, vous avez dit que je ressemblais à Ani... Anakin?

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

Han: Ce n'est pas tout Luke...

Le jedi releva la tête, attendant la suite des explications.

Han: Juste avant le déclanchement de la guerre des clones nous sommes revenu sur Coruscant. Les séparatistes avaient commencé à ébranlé les bases de la République. Père devait assité à séances au sénat. Mère, quant à elle, nous a emmené au temple jedi. Maître Windu lui a demandé d'accompagner le padawan Skywalker sur Naboo où il devait effectuer une mission visant à protéger la sénatrice Padmé Naberrie... l'ancienne reine de Naboo. Donc mère nous a emmené avec elle. Ensuite Anakin et Padmé sont partie pour Tatoïne. Je ne me rappele plus vraiment se qui s'est passé ensuite... Ce que je suis sur par contre c'est que Palpatine a réussi à faire voter une loi permettant la création d'une armée républicaine. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé la Guerre des Clones.

Mayra fixait Luke du regard. Il était resté impassible, tout le temps du récit de Han.

Mayra: Luke?

Le jedi releva la tête. La jeune femme ne lu aucune expression particulière dans son regard.

Luke: J'imagine que tout n'est pas terminé?

Han: Non, bien sur. À cause de la guerre nous ne sommes retourné sur Coruscant que 2 ans plus tard. Tout avait changé... Palpatine avait réussi à obtenir beaucoup plus de pouvoir en tant que chancelier suprême... la guerre s'était rapproché dangereusement de la capitale... Padmé était enceinte.

Han s'arrêta soudain. Il se rendait compte qu'il était arrivé à un point critique de son rcit.

Mayra: Ma mère raconte dans son journal avoir eu des soupçons quant à l'inditité du père... Par respect elle ne lui a jamais posé la question directement, mais Anakin et elle étaient très proche...

Luke: Ma mère...

Han: Oui...

Une lueure vint éclairer le regard du jedi.

Luke: Que lui est-il arrivé?

Han: Mère disait qu'elle était morte de chagrin, le chagrin d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Le regard de Luke se voila et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Han: Euh... Tu veux que j'aille chercher R2 pour qu'il t'aide à lire les archives?

Le jedi hocha distraitement de la tête. Tandis que son frère partait à la recherche du droid, Mayra appuya sur l'un des boutons de la console situé sur le bureau. Un pan du mur s'éleva, laissant place à un assenceur.

Mayra: Vous êtes prêt?

Luke: Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt!

Ils prirent l'assenceur et se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce immaculé. Un ordinateur trônait au millieu de la pièce entouré d'étagères contenant les dites archives.

Mayra: Wow! Cela dépasse tout se que j'aurais pu imaginer! Lorsque l'on me parlait des archives jedi de mère jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il y en aurait autant!

C'est alors que R2 sorti de l'assenceur.

Mayra: Je vais vous laisser... Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit je vais laisser 8RP dans le bureau.

Alors qu'elle retournait à l'assenceur Luke vint se placer face à elle.

Mayra: Oui Luke?

Luke: Restez... Je... S'il vous plaît!

La jeune femme souria avant de prendre la main du jedi dans la sienne.

Luke: Allez R2, mettons-nous au travail.

À Suivre...


	13. Chapitre XIII

Note de l'auteure: Après une longue relache je suis de retour! Voici le chapitre 13 (je ne crois pas aux superstitions, mais ce chapitre m'a apporté bien des difficultés). Oh et j'ai commencé à traduire Journey en anglais et je me cherche un beta. Donc si le job vous interesse vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un email!

Chapitre XIII

Luke étais assis dans le salon de la villa Solo, seul. Dans la pièce qui avait servi à Jayson Solo de salle de conseil Han, Chewie, Lando et Mayra jouaient au sabbac. De loin il sentait le bien être qui les enveloppait. Il ressentait surtout le soulagement de la jeune femme. Un lourd poid avait disparu de ses épaules, mais pas son secret.

Leia: Besoin de compagnie?

Luke: Pourquoi pas! Le sabbac ne t'intéressait pas?

La jeune femme souria avant de prendre place aux côtés de son frère.

Leia: Tu sais à quel point j'aime le sabbac Luke! Je me demande bien comment fait Mayra! Et puis 8RP m'a raconté quelques histoires à propos d'Han lorsqu'il était petit! Eh, tu ne m'as pas raconté ta visite aux archives! Alors c'était comment?

Luke: Bien... Mayra a trouvé le sabre laser de sa mère... Maître Kale avait la merveilleuse habitude de tout mettre par écrit.

Leia: Mon père admirait beaucoup le président Solo et sa femme... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Han était leur fils.

Luke: Parlant de Han... Je pense que vous allez devoir avoir une bonne discution.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son jumeau perplexe.

Leia: Que veux-tu dire?

Le jedi fixa sa jumelle tout en soupirant.

Luke: Disons qu'Han avait rencontré notre père bien avant Bespin.

La jeune femme resta figer. Luke ne pu dire si c'était l'emploi de l'expression "notre père" ou le fait qu'Han ait déjà rencontré Anakin Skywalker.

Luke: Tu es confusse...

Leia: Je sais que je suis confusse Luke, mais explique-moi comment Han a pu rencontrer notre... notre père avant Bespin?

Luke: Disons que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Han rencontrait des Skywalker...

Leia: Continu!

Le jedi se leva en soupirant.

Luke: Non... Demande à Han!

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Mayra et Han.

Han: Vous en faite une tête? Quoi? 6PO est venu vous dire que ma chère petite soeur nous avait complètement lessivé Lando, Chewie et moi?

Leia se leva et vint faire face au corellien.

Leia: Quand et comment as-tu connu mon père?

Han: Ton père! Mais je n'ai rencontré Bail Organa qu'une seule fois, j'avais à peine 10 ans!

Mayra: Je ne pense pas qu'elle parle de Bail Organa, Han... Elle parle d'Anakin...

Le visage d'Han vira au blanc livide. Ne sachant trop quoi faire Mayra fit signe à Luke pour qu'ils quittent la pièce.

Leia: Ah non! Vous restez tous les deux!

Mayra: Calmez-vous Leia, nous allons tout vous raconter...

Leia: J'espère bien!

Elle fixa Han, attendant une explication. La princesse écouta attentivement. Après plusieurs minutes elle se calma.

Han: Lorsque vous m'avez dit que Vader était votre père... Tout c'est écroulé, Leia. J'avais connu et admiré Anakin Skywalker. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait devenu un Sith! C'était tout simplement impossible, c'était l'Élu!

Leia: C'est depuis ce moment-là... Tu es distant depuis ce moment-là!

Han: J'avais besoin de retrouver mes repères...

Leia: Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?

Han: Après Endor aurais-tu pu accepter cela?

La princesse hocha négativement de la tête.

Leia: Et... avez-vous connu notre mère?

Mayra: Oui...

Han: C'était une femme fabuleuse, une magnifique politicienne. Tu lui ressemble énormément.

Le regard de l'ex-contrebandier se perdit dans celui de la princesse. Luke commençait à se sentir de trop et il se demandait si Mayra ressentait la même chose.

Leia: Et... Et lui? Comment... Comment était-il?

Mayra s'approcha et décida de prendre la parole.

Mayra: Anakin était... merveilleux. Il était charmant, drôle, un des plus grands jedi. Notre mère l'adorait et le considérait comme son jeune frère. C'est pour cela que nous l'appelions oncle Anakin... Il aimait tellement Padmé, votre mère... Notre mère écrit dans son journal qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Han: Oui... Tu ressemble à Padmé, Leia.

Mayra: Et c'est plus qu'une ressemblance physique. Tout comme elle vous êtes une politicienne de grand talent.

Luke s'approcha et vint rejoindre le petit groupe.

Luke: Mayra...

La jeune femme souria et tous deux quittèrent la pièce, laissant Han et Leia seuls.

À Suivre...


	14. Chapitre XIV

Chapitre XIV

Dash Krane parcourait les couloirs du palais présidentiel, pensif.Cinq jours avaient passé depuis que Mayra était parti à la villa Solo en compagnie de la délégation de la Nouvelle République. Il soupira en pensant à se qu'avait dit Brent Gabe, Mayra était intouchable... Toute personne approchant la jeune femme devait se hurter à Kyle West et, à présent qu'il était de retour, à Han Solo. Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de la présidente il remarqua la lumière allumée. Il s'approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte.

Dash: May... Madame la présidente? Depuis quand êtes-vous revenu?

Mayra: Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment revenu... Ils ignorent que j'ai quitté la villa. Du moins exepté Luke, à l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà s'en être rendu compte!

Dash: Luke?

Mayra: Luke Skywalker, voyons!

Le jeune homme soupira avant de venir s'assoire face à la jeune femme.

Dash: Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?

Mayra: Pour écrire ma lettre de démission.

Sur le coup Krane ne comprit pas se que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

Dash: Quoi!

Mayra: J'ai décidé de démissionner de la présidence. Le retour d'Han m'a fait réalisser que malgré mon expérience politique je n'ai pratiquement jamais quitté le système de Corellia. Je... Nous allons avoir besoin d'un représentant au sénat galactique et je pense être la meilleure personne pour ce travail.

Dash: Et vous avez décidé cela sur un coup de tête? Le frère prodigue revient et il balance tout en l'air! Vous avez une incroyable carrière et vous voulez redescendre les échelons que vous avez si difficilement gravi?

Mayra: Dash!

Dash: Avoir su, je n'aurais jamais tenté de le retrouver. Il n'a jamais été à ta hauteur Mayra! Tu es si merveilleuse... je...

Mayra: Dash je t'en prie...

Le conseiller prit les mains de la présidente dans les siennes. Son regard semblait extrêment agité.

Dash: Ne fais pas une telle bêtisse Mayra. Ne pars pas, je t'en prie!

Mayra: Dash mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de son conseiller. Elle s'appuya sur l'un des murs et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Mayra: Tu es mon ami! Tu devrais comprendre à quel point... à quel point Han est important pour moi!

Dash: Parlons-en d'Han! Il doit réelement tenir à toi! Il t'abandonne et reviens 14 ans plus tard et toi... Toi Mayra tu l'accueille à bras ouvert!

La jeune femme commença à se mordiller la lèvre la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son vieil ami.

Mayra: Dash...

Dash: Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime Mayra! Je t'aime tellement et depuis toujours! Père n'approuve pas, il dit que je me fais des illusions! Mais tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas?

Mayra: Dash je... Avec Kyle tu es mon plus vieil ami! Je t'en pris Dash... Tu ne m'aime pas, du moins pas comme tu l'imagine!

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils tout en continuant à avancer vers la jeune femme. Une étrange lueure brillait au fond de son regard, une lueure qui effraya Mayra.

Mayra: Dash... Tu ne m'aime pas.

Dash: Je ne... Non! Je t'aime Mayra et rien et surtout personne ne viendra se mettre entre nous deux.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur le torse de Dash, comme pour le repousser. C'est alors que le corps du conseiller alla s'écrasser contre le mur opposé de la pièce. La jeune femme se mit alors à crier à plein poumon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Kyle ne passe la porte.

Kyle: Madame?

À bout de souffle la jeune femme alla rejoindre son garde du corps.

Mayra: Je... Ce n'est pas de ma faute... Je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se mit à courir, fuyant à travers le labyrinthe qu'est le palais présidentiel. Kyle s'approcha du corps de Dash.

Kyle: Drake?

Dash: Je... Elle ne m'aime pas...

À suivre

PS Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	15. Chapitre XV

Chapitre XV

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Han Solo descendit au premier étage de la villa. Sa discussion avec Leia, la veille, avait enlevé un poids énorme de ses épaules. Il avait fait la paix avec le passé qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps. Il était à présent près à passer à autre chose, mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le retenait toujours... Mayra. Il n'avait aucun idée de se qu'il allait faire avec sa soeur. La place de cette dernière était sur Corellia auprès de leur peuple, mais la sienne, où était-elle? Deux images se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'un côté il y avait la vie trépidente qu'il avait vécu jusque là et de l'autre il y avait Mayra et la possibilité d'une vie rangée.

Alors qu'il allait sortir sur la terrasse il fut surpris de voir sa soeur s'introduire à l'intérrieur de la villa.

Han: Mayra?

La juene femme se retourna vers son frère. Elle semblait totalement essouflé et d'énormes larmes perlaient ses joues.

Han: Mais d'où viens-tu comme ça?

Mayra: Oh Han! Je suis un monstre!

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Han: Attends, mais que raconte-tu?

Mayra: Je l'ai utilisé, mais pas pour le bien! J'ai... Je pense avoir blessé Dash. Je t'avais dit que j'en avais peur!

Han: Peur de quoi? Comment ça avoir blessé Dash?

Mayra: Le côté obscur, Han! Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire mal, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre! C'était plus fort que moi...

Han: Comment ça le côté obscur?

Mayra: La colère et la peur mène au côté obscur de la Force.

Han: Mais ça ne te touche pas, tu n'es pas...

C'est alors que le regard d'Han changea. Tou devenait clair, tout comme si une petite lumière venait de s'allumer.

Han: Mayra tu...

Mayra: Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. C'est peut-être égoïste Han, mais je ne voulais pas finir comme elle. Je voulais vivre...

Han: Ce n'était pas égoïste, voyons...

Mayra: Je suis un monstre... Je ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe quel Sith!

Le frère prit la soeur par les poignets et l'arrêta.

Han: Tu n'es pas un monstre Mayra, enleve-toi cette idée de la tête. Tu aurais pu m'en parler!

Mayra: Mais aurais-tu compris? Après la mort de maman tu as complètement renié la façon dont tu as été élevé.

Han se tourna vers le levée de soleil, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Han: Qui d'autre est au courrant?

Mayra: Luke...

Han: Luke!

La jeune femme renifla avant de répondre simplement à son frère.

Mayra: Le jour de votre arrivé il m'a sondé... Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché cela! Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu le veux... Je le mérite pleinement.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner à l'intérieur, Han la retint.

Han: Raconte-moi se qui est arrivé avec Dash. Et où étais-tu?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Mayra: Je suis retourné au palais présidentiel... Je venais de terminer d'écrire ma lettre démission...

Han: Lettre de démission? Mais d'où te viens cette idée?

De grosse larmes coulaient sur les joues de la présidente.

Mayra: J'ai terminé se que père avait commencé, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Et puis nous aurons besoin d'un représentant au Sénat... Et je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau... Je ne peux pas te demander de rester ici, tu finirais par devenir complètement fou.

Han: Tu abandonne ta carrière pour moi?

Mayra: Ne sois pas si égocentrique! Être sénatrice me donnera une plus grande visibilité galactique, idiot!

Elle se mit alors à rire.

Han: Voilà la Mayra que j'aime. Alors qu'est-il arrivé?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, honteuse.

Mayra: Il m'a avoué son amour... Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. C'est comme si mes mains étaient chargé d'électricité. J'ai... J'ai utilisé la Force pour faire le mal!

Han: Voyons Mayra!

Mayra: Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Le frère soupira avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa soeur.

Han: Tu es sur de ce que tu veux? Je ne veux pas que tu renonce à ta vie ici et que tu le regrette plus tard.

Mayra: Je ne vais pas le regretter Han! Et j'ai déjà songé à mon remplaçant... Brent Gabe fera un excellent président.

Han: Tu es sur de ce que tu fais?

Mayra: Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie.

La jeune femme tenta de sourire, mais l'envie de pleurer l'emporta.

Han: Allez, sèche tes larmes avant que 8RP ne te vois.

Le frère et la soeur pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur de la villa.

À Suivre


End file.
